Ranma Yoshiro
Ranma Yoshiro is a Second Life Wrestler/Trainer currently with the Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF). It is his second run with the federation. Ranma also is a host for the "Digital Wrestling Round Table" talk show and serves as the producer. Second Life Beginings in Second Life Ranma Yoshiro first came into the world of Second Life on February 8th, 2005. He had started with an internet radio station, Renegade Radio, prior to coming in-world. At the request of the owners of the station, Ranma was soon DJing for the station in Second Life. After Renegade Radio went under due to mismanagement, Ranma wandered around the many regions of Second Life and came across a very unique home in Sugarloaf and decided to land on the deck. Upon landing, he was greeted by the owner, Lily Lightcloud, and they quickly became friends. Ranma still lives in Sugarloaf after settling in some 5 years ago. Master Jedi Ranma Ranma wandered around Second Life and soon found a Jedi training area and soon became involved in the Star Wars Role Playing groups. He was trained and soon became a Jedi Master in his clan. They then managed to aquire the funds to purchase a sim of their own, Telos IV, and managed to develop quite a group of trainees. They soon opened the sim for a Sith group to use part of the sim for their base, and everything was going well. Soon the clans started to fight and Ranma saw that this was not what he wanted to be a part of, so he left and was back to wandering the virtual world again. Digital Championship Wrestling Federation The Start Of A Career Ranma wandered around and soon came across Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (formerly Second Life Championship Wrestling) and was intrigued by what he saw. After watching a few matches, he knew he would come back to watch the show again. A wrestler by the name if Giant123 Haystack came out as Ranma was about to leave the arena. Giant123 complained that he didn't have any good competition in the SLCW and challenged anyone to wrestle him. Ranma started laughing and said that he could beat this clown up. To his suprise, Giant123 Haystack heard his laughter and pointed him out. He asked Ranma if he was willing to get in the ring and prove that he could in fact beat him. Ranma jumped into the ring and accepted the fight, albeit at his own risk, since he wasn't a wrestler. After a grueling match, Ranma managed to get the pinfall and the win over Giant123 Haystack and was offered a position with the company. The Rise of "The Lost Soul" After many matches with Giant and getting multiple shots to the head with chairs, Ranma finally got some revenge with a chairshot to Giant. It resulted in one more match to end it all. Before the match, one of the female wrestlers told Ranma if he won, he could have a date with her. Ranma was excited, and went into the match charged and ready to win. As he set up for the final blow, Another wrestler came out and hit Ranma with a chair, ending the match in a DQ Win for Ranma. Ranma laid there, his head hurting, his mind no longer sane. He knew his emotions allowed for this to happen, but he wouldn't allow it to happen again. It was as if his soul was ripped from him. He found a mask that was ugly and scarred, much like his emotions,and had the mask sugercally attached to his face. That mask symbolized his new mindset. He had become, "The Lost Soul". RL Issues Due to a hectic work schedule in real life, Ranma decided to leave the DCWF until such a time that he could come back. The Return of The Lost Soul Ranma finally came back on July 21st, 2010 to the ranks of the DCWF after being gone for a full year. He is making his way through the ranks of the DCWF to one day stand at the top. The Mask has been damaged Ranma suffered a setback when his mask was damaged due to underhanded tactics. Set to face "The Church Boy" Vince212 Easterwood, who had changed his direction and joined forces with "ManHatten Project (MHP)", DCWF Vice President and MHP Leader Numbers Rossini took over "DCWF Saturday Showdown" and renamed it "MHP Saturday Showdown". Vince called on fellow MHP member, "The Bitch" Mobeacha Lohner, and they beat Ranma down backstage before the match even started. Ranma crawled out to the ring, not one to ever back down from a match, and still competed, but lost to Vince. He was rushed to a local hospital and had to have his symbolic mask sugercally removed. He now wears a new mask and swears he will get his revenge on those who wronged him. The new year 2011 On February 5th, 2011, Ranma finally was able to make his first apperence at the biggest PPV of them all, Wrestlefest III. He was in the Chaos For The Contract Match with seven other competitors: Ari Lane, Antonia Foggarty, Kristoff Jameson, Drewski Hoxley, Jerico Scarbridge, Pietro Shelford and XP3 Actor. After many suprise eliminations and when Antonia dragged Ari to the center of the ring with Ari receiving a "Four Post Massacre" (from Ranma, Antonia, Drewski and Pietro), Ranma managed to eliminate Antonia to become the Chaos for the Contract winner for 2011. He has one full year, until Wrestlefest IV, to cash in his contract. Finally, Ranma has won.... At DCWF Retaliation on March 5th, 2011, Ranma came out and called out BigEvil Mandelkorn to the ring to defend his International Title against him. BigEvil came out in his street clothes saying that Ranma wasn't a worthy challenge. After a short match, Ranma managed to pin BigEvil and win the International Title. In Wrestling Finishing Moves "Freeing the Soul" (Headbutt, while wearing the mask) 2008-2010 "Soul Stealer" (Kick to gut followed by Cutter Bulldog) 2008-Present "''Choke on This Slam" ''(Chokeslam) 2010-Present Digital Wrestling Round Table While Ranma Yoshiro has many other interests other then wrestling, as of December 2010, Ranma along with Ari Lane, Celtdan McMahon and Okita Thor have started the first internet radio talk show dedicated to the wrestling scene within Second Life. The "Digital Wrestling Round Table (DWRT)" features the hosts talking about what's happening with the various wrestling promotions along with interviews with the people in the wrestling community. The first official guest on the show was DavidHawk Actor from OEW. Ranma serves as host as well as the producer for the show. The "Digital Wreslting Round Table" is on Friday afternoons at 4pm SLT unless otherwise noted.